


The Wolf in the Woods

by SevereLove51



Series: Fairy Tale AUs [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereLove51/pseuds/SevereLove51
Summary: On his way to deliver a gift to family friends, Scott meets the Big Bad Wolf.





	The Wolf in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Alex is older than Scott, similar to how it is in the movies. Alex, Charles, and Erik are mentioned throughout the story but doesn't make an appearance. I am doing a Fairy Tale AU series for Scogan. Among the series are: Little Red Riding Hood (this story), Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and the Little Mermaid. These stories won't have the exact same storylines from Disney or the original but have borrowed elements in them.  
> Unlike my plans for the rest, this one only contains shameless smut. The others will barely have any sexual content in them. 
> 
> If you can, I would like reviews/criticism for my works. I want to grow as a writer and get better. Thank you :)

 

Scott gripped the bamboo basket  tightly  as he traveled the forest. His black vest and red dress shirt hugged his body with his red hood tied  nicely  around his neck. The black boots crunched the fallen leaves on the ground. The crunching leaves were comforting to him among the wood's ominous setting. It reminded him that he was the only one in the woods and no one was following him. The sun beamed above, but the towering thick trees blocked most of the sunlight. 

 

Scott stopped. He pulled the hood down and rustle his light brown hair back into shape. He grabbed a water bottle from the basket. He uncapped the water bottle and sipped enough to satiate his thirst. As he placed the bottle back into the basket, he stared at the cookies that were inside and covered with a white cloth.

 

 

Scott licked his lips, desiring to taste the sugary bakes for a quick snack. He tear his eyes away from the basket. He resented the fact that Alex ordered him to go. Alex gave Scott a basket of cookies to deliver without letting him have at least one. It was a petty thing to get himself upset over. He wouldn't be complaining if the trip to the old couple's house wasn't on the other side of the woods. The old couple is family friends, Charles and Erik. They helped Alex take care of Scott after their parents died. He couldn't call them old either. They were a decade,  nearly  two, older than his brother.  Scott and Alex also have a significant age difference between them, Scott being the youngest between the two . Scott figured this trip would be a nice chance to see them again. 

From above, Scott heard rustling and a bird chirp. Scott looked up and saw nothing. He frowned and continued on, keeping the sound close in mind.  Scott overheard from his fellow villagers of the monstrous animals that resided in the woods . Coyotes, cougars, bears, foxes, wolves. Those animals weren't too much of a problem. The hunters were able to control them, but there was one terrifying beast that lurked in the forest. Many hunters had gone out searching for the wild beast; some came back mutilated, some never came back. It was foolish for someone to not believe the tales. 

 

 

Scott wasn't one of them, but the tale wasn't on his mind. He was too afraid of  accidentally  dropping the basket and losing the cookies. Alex provided Scott a dagger in case he encountered the beast. 

 

 

_'They say it has sharp teeth and claws.'_

 

 

_'They say it has red eyes.'_

 

_'They say it eats human and can take down a wild bear.'_

 

 

The villagers said many things, but none of them knows how it looked like. But, the hunters did. They said it looked like a wolf, a mutated one at that. From that, the villagers called the beast, the big bad wolf. 

 

 

Scott stopped and looked up at the sky.  The sun was still up, it wasn't  directly  shining over him, but Scott figured he still had a couple of hours before it went down . He drank more of his water then sat down on the ground, back pressed against a tree. He let out a sigh and rested the basket on his lap. 

 

 

Scott pulled back the cloth, the cookies were still intact. His stomach growled and the cookies were beckoning to him, the smell drawing him further. He took one and ate the thing in a few bites. He savored the taste and moaned  delightfully  . Still, his stomach growled and he eyed the basket once more. His cheeks burned with shame. _'One more won't hurt, right?'_   

 

 

He reached for another one and took a bite.

 

 

"Should ya be eatin' that?" A gruff voice asked. 

 

 

Scott jumped and the cookie fell to the ground. He got up fast and tried to find the person who spoke to him. It sounded close. He gulped and his hand went to his vest pocket. 

 

 

Something rip out the basket from Scott's hand. "What ya have here?" Scott turned around to see the perpetrator himself.  The perpetrator hid behind the shadow, back pressed against a tree and holding out the basket in front of him . 

 

 

Scott frowned and gritted his teeth. "Don't touch that!" He reached out for the basket only for the man to pull it away from him.

 

The sun shined over his face, giving Scott a small look at his appearance. The man looked grown, a bit older than Alex, with a full-grown beard and notable sideburns.

 

 

The man brought the basket closer to him, lifting the cloth and inspecting the contents. "Cookies?" He rose an eyebrow at Scott.  As the man reached into the basket, the light shone on his long, bony fingers and unusual sharp fingernails  . He popped one cookie in his mouth. He makes eye contact with Scott as he chews  obnoxiously . "Taste good."  

 

There's an obnoxious cocky grin on his face that makes Scott's blood boil. His jaw tightened as he glared at the man. His fingers made his way to his pocket where his dagger laid. It was his father's dagger that Alex gave him when Scott started to explore the woods. So far, he never had to use it for defense until now

 

 

"Give it back!" he demanded, pointing the silver dagger at him.  

 

The man looked at him impressed. He held up his hands with a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Ya don't know how to use it." 

 

 

Scott's grip on the dagger tighten. " I believe  I do." One step forward and the man stepped back into the light. The light gave Scott a clear view on the man's appearance. He was tall, about two inches taller than Scott. His black hair gleamed in the light and his eyes were brown with golden specks in them. The man wore a yellow and brown plaid flannel and blue pants which both  were ripped  . The man was  notably  hairy too. Scott's chest and cheeks warmed as he stared at the man's body longer. Scott cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

 

 

The man tilted his head. "Ya never heard of me?" He chuckled when Scott shook his head. He closed the distance between the two until they were only a foot apart. Leaning in, he whispered, "I'm the beast everyone talks about. The big bad wolf." 

Scott's body tensed and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped backward, his back met the tree. _'_ _Shit .'_

 

 

 

"But you're…human."  While the man is hairy than most men and well-built, nothing about his appearance mirrored anything close to a wolf .

 

 

"I can always shape shift, but I doubt ya wanna see that," the man explained.

 

"So you're a werewolf?" Scott questioned in a whisper.

 

 

He scoffed. "Yeah, I guess so. Only gotta to wait at the night."

 

 

Scott swallowed. He kept his grip on the dagger because he still has a job to do. He tried to remove his attention away from the man's face and to the basket he must retrieve. "I want it back," he ordered. "Now!" His voice rose. 

 

"What's it for?"

 

 

"None of your concern." 

 

 

He glimpses to the basket. "Is it for the couple that lives in the woods?"

 

 

Scott's eyes widen much to the delight of the beast. "How did you-"

 

 

"See them every once in a while. Cute couple." 

 

 

The dagger wavered for a split second. "Did you hurt them?" 

 

 

He shook his head. "Haven't bother me, yet. Only hurt others if they attack me." 

 

 

"If I don't hurt you, can I have it back?" Scott lowers the dagger further down. 

 

" Maybe ."

 

Scott frowned. He closed the distance between them with a swift movement. He pressed the tip of the silver dagger against the beast's jugular. Ignoring the tremble in his hand, he ordered, "Give it back, _now_!"

 

The next thing Scott knew, he was against the tree, his dagger on the floor along with his basket. Strong hands clasped around his wrists which pinned him to the tree. The first thing Scott did was struggle. He attempted to twist his wrists out of the man's iron grasp, but it was to no avail. His next attempt was to kick his way out. He tried to kick the man's shin, but yet again it was to no avail. The man didn't even flinch. 

 

 

After more attempts to escape, Scott gave up. "Are you going to kill me?" He gave the beast a hard look and he only grinned, revealing his sharp incisors. He swallowed as fear washed over him, but he did his best to not show any terror on his face. 

 

 

 

 

The man ignored the question. He leaned forward, drawn by something else. The pressure on Scott's left wrist dissipated. The man draws his thumb across his lips, flickering the bottom, leaving a small cut in its path. "Ya got soft lips."

 

 

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He swallowed  nervously . He let his free hand fall to his side. The man attraction to his lips left him distracted. Fingers ran through his hair, picking up strands and examined it. Scott could feel his heart hammer against his chest. 

 

 

The man sniffed him. "Nice hair." The hand drag along to the side of his face. "Smooth skin." 

 

Scott's mind told him to pull away, but he enjoyed the warm feeling that grew in his chest and stomach. He shuddered as the touch became light.

 

 

"Like yer eyes," he muttered. Scott turned his head, breaking his prolong eye contact with him. "Are ya  really  gettin' turned on by this?"

 

 

Scott's face flushed. He has noticed that his body was warm all over and his groin grew  uncomfortably  warm. "No! Why would I..."

 

 

"Ya smell like it," he pointed out. He sniffed his neck. "Very excited."

 

 

"You're very close to my face, I  just  feel flush, that is all," Scott mustered to answered. He cleared his throat and shifted a bit. God, he never felt this flustered before. 

 

"So yer not excited to see me?" 

 

 

With a quick movement, the man captured his lips. Hard and ecstatic. The man bit his bottom lip, eliciting an erotic moan from Scott. He relaxed into the kiss, eyes drifting shut. He whimpered when the man pulled away. Opening his eyes, Scott let out a heated breath, his chest huffing for air. He licked his lips as his eyes lingered on the other's. His logic snapped him out of his thoughts. "I don't want-" 

 

"Ya sure? Yer hands are free. If ya want ya can get yer dagger out and kill me."

 

 

"I-I-"

 

 

The man smirked before leaning in once more, kissing him once again. He deepened the kiss and tilted his head for a better angle. In return, the man licked his lips  fervently  and Scott opened his mouth a low moan. His mind screamed at him to pull away, but his desire overthrew his logic as the man's tongue explored his mouth. Scott felt his wrist pin against the tree and he realized that the man surrounded him. 

 

Scott pulled away, a thread of saliva dripped on his bottom lips and his mouth remained agape. The man didn't stop and Scott was glad he didn't. He kissed his chin, kissed the side of his face leading up to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe. Again, Scott let out a feeble moan. The whole situation was erotic in his eyes. It was something he never experienced before and it all felt so _surreal_  to him. His legs drifted apart and his groin began to harden. The kisses went from his face to his neck. The man sucked harder on his neck. The new feeling sent a wave of pleasure throughout him.

 

"You're, you're v-very skilled," he breathed. 

 

"I have a lot of experience," he explained followed by a light chuckle. 

 

_'Of course, he did.'_ He dipped his head and continued to plant wet kisses on Scott's neck. Scott shuddered with each kiss. This is wrong, he knew that.  The sun still shone over them and he needed to bring those cookies to Charles and Erik, but this all felt so good and so right he didn't want to end, not yet . 

 

Releasing his hand, the man began to unbutton his vest and slide his hand underneath his dress shirt and up to his chest . "Oh, oh my-" 

 

 

"Logan."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Logan, that's my name, I want to hear ya moan that."

 

_'So he got a name?_ ' The "big, bad, wolf" had a name, a human sounding name at that. Scott repeated the man's name over in his head until saying it out loud, "Logan."

 

Logan tweaked his hardened nipples, earning a startled yelped from Scott.

 

"You seem to be enjoyin' this," Logan said.

 

 

Scott tried to muffle down another moan as the beast continued to work on his chest. "C-Can't help it," he managed to choke out. 

 

The hand leaves the body. Scott can only stare at him with anticipation to see what Logan will do next. Logan stared right back at him. "Did ya wanna?"

 

Scott licked his lips, his mouth dry. " _Yes_."

 

 

"Ya sure?"

 

Scott nodded  vigorously . "Yes!"

 

Whatever thoughts that went against all of _this_ went out the window. When Logan kissed him, he kissed back. When Logan pulled away, he pulled him back in for another kiss. Each kiss was long and sensual. Scott whimpered when his lungs gasped for air. 

 

The beast released his hand and began to unbutton Scott's dress shirt while nuzzling his neck. Scott decided to use his free hand to unbutton Logan's pants where he felt a noticeable bulge. It didn't take too long for Scott's chest to be exposed to the woods. Unsure on what to do next, Scott slipped his hand in the older man's boxer and rubbed the fabric to get the man  fully  hard. In return, Logan did the same. He pulled away from Scott and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Scott kicked his pants off him. 

 

Logan turned him over to face the tree, his cheek pressed against the ragged bark, scrapping both his cheek and palms  . Scott could feel his heart beat  rapidly  . He jumped in surprise when the man licked him. At first, it felt rough against his skin, but soon it became more pleasurable. Scott shut his eyes. He could only give feeble groans as Logan continued to lick him. Scott didn't know how long it went, but when Logan stopped, his eyes opened and he was no facing Logan. Logan gripped his thighs, his sharp nails digging into his skin. He lifted him up almost  effortlessly . Scott's legs wrap around Logan's waist and his arms around his neck. His back presses further into the tree as Logan positioned himself better. 

 

The man lowers him down  carefully  . Scott's breath hitched as the man pushed in, nails digging into his buttocks. The man thrust into him in slow, long strokes. Each stroke stretching him in a way he never thought possible. How could this feel so good? His fingers clenched strands of Logan's hair. He moaned and groaned from each movement and the sound of slapping skin only made him more feverish. Scott let his eyes flutter shut. Pleasure was slowly building up inside him. He offered kisses to Logan as appreciation. He delivered them mostly to his cheeks, giving light teases on the beast's lips. In response, the beast kissed him back  harshly . 

 

Scott wondered how many times the beast laid with other humans. He wondered if he's the man's first,  maybe  the first person he hasn't attacked in a long time. He wondered how others react if they found out. They were making love- could he even call it love?- in the middle of the woods. If a hunter lingered in the woods, they would  certainly  spot them. His brother? Definitely disappointed.

 

The man bite down on his neck, ripping out a cry from the pain. Logan licked the wound like an apology for doing so. He continued to fuck him. His whole body tensed up. The pleasure inside him continue to well up and he knew there was only so much before he would-

 

 

At first, a whimper came from his lips before morphing into a groan then into a yelp. He couldn't help but moan Logan's name. His thighs tensed and he clenched the man's hair like it would help save his life. His body spasmed for a bit and he soon relaxed. His eyes shot opened. He panted. He noticed he spilled himself over his stomach. His face flushed with embarrassment. 

 

"S-Sorry," he murmured. 

 

Logan ignored him. He continued to thrust into him. It wasn't long before he climaxed inside him, earning a small moan from Scott. He kissed Scott, holding him in place and giving him one last thrust before pulling out. 

 

Scott expected Logan to drop him. He winced to brace himself when Logan's grip loosened. Instead, he helped him stay up.  Scott found himself unable to keep himself afloat, collapsing to his knees when Logan settled him . 

 

"First time?" Logan questioned, a grin growing on his face.

 

 

Scott nodded, attempting to keep his breathing steady. "Y...Yes."

 

 

Scott looked up at the man. There was sweat on his face though he didn't seem to lose any energy. The man had already buttoned up his pants. 

 

"Glad to be yer first."

 

Scott could only swallow and nod in response. Scott scolded himself as reality closed in on him. How could he have been so selfish and waste so much time? He had people waiting for him. Alex is counting on him. 

 

Sighing, Scott pushed himself up. When he turned to look at Logan, he was gone. Leaves rustled behind him. He was alone. There were going to bruises he needed to cover up. Scott pulled his pants up, buttoned back his vest and dressed shirt and picked up the basket. He pulled up his hood and went on his way to the couple's house. There was still light out though he could tell it was  slowly  descending into the horizon. He wonder if the man will visit him again when he comes back. He might visit the woods more often. 

 


End file.
